


Listen To Your Heart

by taitofan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: No matter how old they got, how much they became their own people, Jade thought he and Floyd would always be together.  And when reality hits him, he's forced to deal with emotions he'd never wanted to unearth.  But even if he loves another, can he truly get over Floyd...?
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Rook Hunt, Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Jade could still remember when he and Floyd were children, before they’d even met Azul. They never strayed from each other’s sidse for a moment and were constantly touching and talking and being two halves of the same whole. He especially remembered the day they found the shiny little band of gold and diamond stuck on a bit of coral.

_ “Jade, what’s this thing?” _

_ “It’s a human thing. Someone on a boat must have lost it…” _

_ “It’s mine now~!” _

Jade hadn’t objected; after all, Floyd was his special twin brother, the one he’d chosen out of all the others who’d survived their parents’ spawn. Floyd’s happiness was his happiness, and if Floyd’s happiness came from getting the shiny human thing, that was simply how it was. They’d found out later, after they’d met Azul in elementary school, that it was a ring. An engagement ring.

_ “Human’s use this thing to promise to get married?” _

_ “Yes, that’s what it looks like, Floyd.” _

Floyd had smiled so brightly at him in that moment, as if the sun was down in the dark, cold ocean with them.

_ “Then I need to give it to Jade after all~! Let’s get married when we’re adults, okay Jade?” _

Jade had accepted the ring and pecked his brother on the lips like a human would, making Floyd giggle. And when Azul noticed the ring among Jade’s belongings when they’d entered middle school, Floyd had been quick to tell him what it was for. Azul had accepted it, merely saying it was too bad Jade couldn’t wear it on his finger like a human.

He remembered cutting the webbing between his fingers trying to make the ring fit. It never stayed.

When time came to enter Night Raven College and take on a human body, Jade had brought the ring with him, eager to put it on…

_ “It’s okay, Jade, it was probably meant for a woman’s tiny hands, yanno?” _

Jade had wondered in that moment if the ring was cursed, but he shook off the feeling as nonsense. Besides, him being able to wear a silly ring had no bearing over him and Floyd’s relationship, right? Sure, they couldn’t spend all their time together because of classes and clubs, but they were still close. And it was good that Floyd had his own interests and other friends, just as it was good for Jade too! He understood all of that, and yet…

“...He kissed you?”

Floyd nodded, not looking very concerned over what had transpired earlier that day.

“Yeah, and then he ran away and his face was  _ all  _ red. Redder than little Goldfish’s face when he’s mad!” Riddle’s inclusion in the discussion only put Jade more on edge, though he did his best to hide it. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Seagull run away from something before…”

Floyd’s usual lilt was subdued, and Jade’s eyes flickered to the little box where he and Floyd put their earrings when they weren’t wearing them. The same box he’d put his ring in. They’d been very young and far more innocent when Floyd had claimed they had to get married. Yet, Jade had never once doubted it would happen. He’d never even considered someone else might fall in love with him or his brother.

“And what do you plan to do about all of this?” His heart clenched as he forced himself to ask, “Do you return his feelings?”

Floyd didn’t answer right away. And Jade could see that he was deep in thought. Not wanting to disrupt him and upset him to the point where he wouldn’t answer at all, Jade waited silently as his anxiety grew.

“...Jade, can we even actually get married?”

Jade rarely found it difficult to keep control of his emotions, but he felt as if he had rocks settled in his gut as he replied, “Not officially. It would only be recognized by the two of us and whoever else supported us.”

Another bout of silence, only broken when Floyd moved to Jade’s side and caught his lips in a kiss. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t kissed before, even done  _ far  _ more, but somehow it felt  _ wrong _ . Not because it was  _ Floyd _ , but because it felt more like a  _ goodbye _ .

“Jade…” Floyd’s serious tone even when Jade’s saliva was still on his lips seemed so out of place. “I love you, you know? But…”

“But you’re attracted to Rook, who you could legally wed if you chose.”

His words were harsher than he’d planned, bitter on his tongue. Floyd’s eyes wouldn’t meet his, even as he nodded. “You like someone else too Jade, even if you can’t admit it. Don’t you wanna be with someone you can actually kiss in public? Someone you could marry too? Maybe you can even find someone with tiny lady hands and give them the ring!”

The thought of giving away the ring Floyd had gifted him so long ago was the last straw. He shot to the door and strode out, ignoring Floyd yelling at him to come back. What a turn of events, he thought, for once  _ he  _ was the one storming out with  _ Floyd  _ wanting to talk. But he didn’t want to talk any longer, didn’t want to think that Floyd had fallen for Rook Hunt of all people. When had they gotten close enough to have more than the antagonistic relationship Jade had assumed they’d had? Just how far apart had he and Floyd grown in the two years since they’d left the sea? How hadn’t he noticed that their relationship was falling apart? How long had their kisses not meant as much to Floyd as they did to Jade…?

A few trips between mirrors and he was pushing past Heartslabyul students to get inside the dorm. No one dared approach him as he made his way to the common room. Sure enough, Riddle, Trey, and Cater all sat chatting at a table with tea, though they looked up at him in confusion the moment he stepped foot inside the room. If he had to guess, he suspected they thought he was there to see Trey about something to do with being vice-prefects. But seeing his friend wasn’t what he was there for at all.

“Excuse my intrusion, but I have a very important question and it simply can’t wait another moment longer.” He walked up to Riddle and smiled down at him. “Riddle, will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?”

As Cater gasped loudly and started snapping photos and Trey looked to Riddle to gauge his reaction, Jade merely smiled down upon his shocked, flushed classmate. Floyd wanted them to see other people? Wanted to rub it in that he was aware Jade had fought off feelings for another but Floyd himself wasn’t willing to do the same?  _ Fine _ .

Then he wouldn’t hold back any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Riddle had lived the vast majority of his life the way his mother had demanded. He woke up and went to sleep when she said so. Ate what and when she said so. Read nothing but books for his studies. No sweets, no friends, no playtime. And what had it gotten him? Friends? The ability to be forgiving and flexible? A mild temper? No. Just good grades, overblotting, and shaky social skills.

He’d been working on all of that, but he still tended to have a difficult time with both his temper and flexibility. For example, he now sat looking up at Jade Leech, his classmate and twin brother of his greatest antagonist at school. It was certainly against the rules for Jade to be there so late without a very good reason, and the Queen probably wouldn’t have found asking someone out to be a good reason _at all_. But he found it hard to be angry at Jade, especially when he was so taken aback. Jade… wanted to date him? Truly?

Jade was dangerous, no matter how kindly he might smile. Far more dangerous than Azul and Floyd combined. Riddle couldn’t be sure that this wasn’t some sort of game that would result in his humiliation. Or perhaps Riddle was a stepping stone in some plan and Jade would be kind about it, but ultimately throw him away when he was done with Riddle. Or maybe… Maybe…

Maybe Jade just liked him and he was being paranoid. It was hard for him to accept that, but other than standing aside while Floyd teased him, Jade had never personally hurt him. Practically, dating Jade should save him some harassment. And Riddle would be lying if he said Jade wasn’t quite gorgeous, not to mention smart and cunning.

Riddle’s mother would have had a fit if she knew Riddle was even considering dating a man like Jade… But Riddle was done doing what his mother wanted. Maybe Jade was up to something, but this was just dating, not marriage or anything. And he was seventeen; wasn’t he allowed to take some risks and have fun? To have a high school romance?

Riddle smiled back up at Jade and stood up, taking Jade’s hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. To his surprise, Jade’s face flushed, just ever-so-slightly.

“Jade, it would be my pleasure.”

\---

Riddle laid in bed that night, reflecting on his evening. He was officially dating Jade, though nothing had really happened. Jade left shortly after getting his answer and they would see each other in class. Riddle had almost asked about Floyd, but as soon as he’d opened his mouth, Jade had claimed he needed to get back to his own dorm. So… That was that, he supposed.

He and Jade were boyfriends.

... _ Boyfriends _ .

Riddle turned to bury his face into his pillow, feeling it burn and his lips curl into a smile that refused to fade. He had his first  _ boyfriend _ . He had never expected to date any of his classmates, let alone Jade, but now that he was, he felt a mixture of joy, liberation, and wonder in his chest. He could do so many things now that he’d always questioned if he’d  _ ever  _ get to experience. Holding hands, hugging, going on dates, kissing, and…

Riddle felt his face heat up even further, and he had to lift up his head to keep from suffocating. Would Jade want to sleep together? Probably, Riddle assumed, but after how long of being together? They were only seventeen, and if Riddle got—

His body froze as reality hit him. Would Jade even want to  _ date  _ him anymore if he knew the truth…? Riddle wasn’t sure if even the headmaster knew; after all, if the mirror called him there, why would anyone question if he was a boy or not? Other than his parents, only Trey and Che'nya knew, but they only knew because they'd known Riddle before he realized just why he never felt like a girl. He’d never had to come out to someone his age… How was he supposed to tell Jade?

_ I don’t have to tell him anything yet _ , he reminded himself, willing his anxiety to go away and give him that peaceful warmth back.  _ We’ve only been dating for a few hours. I have plenty of time to decide what to do. _

Yet, despite all of his worries, he felt a rush of desire that settled right between his thighs. His mother had warned him long ago that  _ Your private spot is only for your future husband, solely for procreation. Never touch it yourself. _ Which he now knew was absolutely ridiculous. He was probably the only one on campus to never masturbate, if the chatter he heard around school was any indication. To think, he had a boyfriend like Jade and he didn’t even know what an orgasm felt like!

Thankfully, the hotter his body grew, the easier it became to finally give in to everything he’d ever repressed. With a shaky hand, he reached towards the pulsing heat and gently pushed down over his clothes, making him shiver from the sensation. His mind wandered to Jade as he began to rub at his clit, the cloth adding a delicious friction that made a soft moan escape his lips. He pictured what Jade’s naked body must look like, how big his cock was, how seductive his tone would be as he told Riddle everything he was going to do to him.

_ Riddle _ , fantasy Jade murmured, his mismatched eyes hooded with lust,  _ I’m going to fill your cunt with so much cum that you’ll be having my baby before we graduate. _

Would Jade even talk like that? Riddle didn’t know and didn’t care. It wasn’t like he wanted to get pregnant in school, and yet, the thought of Jade knocking him up after they just got together… It turned him on and he couldn’t even pinpoint why.

“Jade,” he whimpered as his fingers moved faster, the circles against his clit growing tighter. “Jade, please… Breed me…!”

All of a sudden he wanted something in him. Jade, to be precise, but his own fingers itched to see how it would feel if it put them in. Virgin or not, he wondered if it would actually hurt with how turned on he was. He could feel wetness seeping through his clothes where he pleasured himself, all of his pent up teenage sexuality finally getting its release as he let his inhibitions go. His mother would have been so angry, but his mother was the very last thing on his mind. No, all he could think of was Jade pounding into him, using such dirty language that made Riddle blush, filling him with his seed…!

The coil that had tightened in his groin finally snapped, causing Riddle to cry out loud, his legs shaking right down to his toes as he rode out the feeling. It was a little scary just how good it felt. How could his mother have lied to him that such feelings were painful? He felt so warm, so satisfied, so…

Riddle stared up at the ceiling again, trying to catch his breath and calm his rapidly beating heart. Lonely. He felt so lonely. That had been an amazing experience, but now he wanted Jade there with him. He felt foolish for his emotions; he and Jade had only just gotten together! But they were classmates and… friends? Were they friends? Despite Riddle knowing how dangerous Jade was, he’d never disliked him. But seeing as _friends_ outside of his two childhood friends was a rather foreign concept, he wasn’t really sure…

How much did he actually know about Jade other than what he could see in class…?

As his body calmed down and his eyes grew heavy, Riddle made up his mind. Not only was he going to seriously pursue this relationship with Jade, he was going to get to know him as a friend as well. He wasn’t going to end up as his parents! He was going to be equals with Jade, friends and lovers alike!

With his loneliness quelled by his resolve, he finally drifted off to sleep, already knowing what he had to do the next day.

\---

To say things were awkward between Jade and Floyd was an understatement. After he’d returned to their dorm room, Floyd had been buried under his blankets and the lights were turned off. His excellent night vision had let him get ready for bed without disturbing his twin, even though he’d known Floyd was really awake. Probably sulking. And that hadn’t changed when they got up in the morning, Floyd outright ignoring him as they got ready for their classes. Usually Floyd was happy when Friday rolled around, but that was hardly the case that day.

Azul didn’t question Floyd’s mood as they went to breakfast together, knowing just as well as Jade that it was pointless. He knew that his dear friend would have to find out about everything eventually, but now hardly seemed the time. Jade still felt betrayed and conflicted, and telling Azul would mean Floyd would know for sure that he’d asked Riddle out, and he didn’t want to deal with that headache so early in the morning.

Alas, as they were seated and they ate—or rather, Azul ate and he and Floyd picked at it more than anything—Jade saw someone approach that was sure to disrupt the tenuous peace. But Jade couldn’t even begin to think about shooing Riddle away, not with that cute flush on his face and hesitant look in his normally confident eyes. He looked so  _ adorably  _ vulnerable.

“Eh? What does little Goldfish want? Sorry, I don’t wanna play right now.”

A far more familiar look of annoyance came to Riddle’s face at Floyd’s comment, but it quickly vanished, morphing into a confident expression that Jade saw through immediately.

“I didn’t come here for  _ you _ . I came here to ask  _ Jade  _ a question.”

“A question that couldn’t wait until class?” Azul asked, looking between the three. “And with an audience too?”

Jade knew why; Riddle was far too easy for him to read. Riddle was nervous, and if he didn’t ask his question now, it would just get harder for him and fill him with more anxiety. While seeing someone like that usually amused him greatly, with Riddle it was the opposite. Lately, even Floyd teasing Riddle had stopped being funny. If anyone was going to make Riddle go so red, it should be him teasing Riddle sweetly, not Floyd teasing him over his insecurities. That was why, despite his earlier desire to keep things under wraps until he could speak to Floyd and Azul privately, he gave Riddle a gentle smile and nodded.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Neither of us have anything to hide.” Goodbye, awkward yet relatively peaceful morning. “My boyfriend can ask me anything, at any time he desires.”

Azul’s eyes went wide and Floyd’s head whipped around to stare at Jade with such intensity that Jade was shocked there was no crack of bones that followed. Riddle blushed more, but he didn’t look angry. Maybe the sight of Cater and Trey watching the scene from afar had something to do with it. Perhaps his oldest friends in his dorm already knowing of their relationship made him not care who else found out. After all, being embarrassed yet still taking pride in what he had seemed like a very Riddle-esque attitude indeed.

“Boyfriend, huh~?” Despite his lilt coming back, Floyd still sounded borderline dangerous. “So that’s where you went last night…”

“It was.” Jade didn’t look away from Floyd’s gaze, his own tone turning tight. “And why not? Was it not  _ you  _ who told me I should? Was it not  _ you  _ who said last night that he returned someone else’s feelings?”

“I—”

“You have no right to judge  _ my  _ relationship with Riddle when you took back  _ our  _ promise.”

Everything at the table went quiet. He didn’t let go of Floyd’s gaze, but he could only imagine the look of shock on Azul’s face, or how puzzled Riddle must be. Honestly, Jade was baffled at this attitude too. Floyd had been the one to break it off, and he’d figured the sulking was just because Jade had left him in the middle of the conversation. So why was he angry that Jade had done just as he’d said?

After a few more moments, Floyd sneered and shot up from the table. “Well little Goldfish  _ does  _ have tiny lady hands, so it’s fitting. You two have  _ fun _ .”

Floyd all but stomped out of the cafeteria, drawing the attention of many. Among the crowd, Jade saw Rook quickly chase after him. That was good, he supposed. At least Floyd wouldn’t be alone to murder some unsuspecting first-year.

“...Lady…?” The unusually melancholic tone grabbed Jade’s attention, and he turned back to find Riddle staring down at his hands, looking shaken. Before Jade could question why he’d have such a reaction, Riddle balled his hands into fists and stood up as straight as he could, determination coming to his gaze. “Never mind Floyd’s foolishness! I came to ask if you’d accompany me on a walk around the rose maze tonight. As a… d-date.”

Jade swore that the tips of Riddle’s ears burned as he asked for a date while so many students’ eyes were on them after his and Floyd’s spat. He could also feel Azul’s eyes boring into him, as if he could learn the answers to all of his questions if he only looked hard enough. He would talk to Azul later though; right now, he had something very important to do. Slowly, he stood up, only to lean down and place a kiss atop Riddle’s head.

“I would love to. I’ll even cook you dinner in the lounge beforehand if you’d like.” Riddle seemed too dazed to do more than nod, making Jade chuckle. How was one tiny human so cute? “Excellent. I shall explain a few things about this little incident with Floyd to you then, so please be patient in the meanwhile.”

Riddle nodded again, seeming to get his voice back after a few moments. “Y-Yes, that sounds excellent. Then… I’ll see you once breakfast is over.”

“Of course. We can walk to class together.”

Riddle agreed and fled as quickly as his pride probably allowed back to where Trey and Cater sat. As much as he wanted to see them tease Riddle—and after his sauve stunt kissing Jade’s hand the night before and catching him off guard, he deserved it—he knew he had something else he had to do instead.

“...Are you telling me that Floyd broke off your engagement?”

“He did,” Jade replied smoothly, determined not to look upset in front of Azul. “He’s going to pursue a relationship with Rook Hunt and told me both to go after the other person I had feelings for, and to give him the ring instead. Can you believe that? We were children when he gave me that, you know. And he just… He wants me to give it away as if it meant nothing…”

“Jade…” Crying was not a thing Jade ever did, not even in private. He had to be strong, to protect Floyd and Azul and now Riddle, so he didn’t have time for that. He didn’t even mind giving the ring to Riddle if everything worked out between them, but Floyd acting so calm and rational during their breakup just  _ hurt _ . “Will you be alright? Can I do anything for you?”

Jade normally would have joked about Azul needing a contract, but all he could do was take a deep breath to calm himself and plaster on a fake smile. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine. Didn’t you see that Floyd was followed? I’m sure he’ll officially be dating Rook before classes even begin. He’s probably being moody because I asked out Riddle before he asked out Rook.” Despite his words, Azul looked at him with so much pity that Jade could barely keep from choking up. Azul knew more than anyone how much he loved Floyd. “Ah, don’t give me such an expression… I hope  _ you  _ aren’t sad because I beat you from asking out Id—”

Azul almost leapt across the table to slap his hands over Jade’s mouth, his face read as he looked around the cafeteria. As if Idia would  _ actually  _ show up to breakfast and hear. “Jade! We talked about this!”

They had. Many times. Times which amounted to him and Floyd teasing him for his obvious crush and Azul denying it to such an extent that even the densest person in the world would know it was a lie.

“Hmm, if you say so. But, you know, I wouldn’t want you to be lonely if Floyd and I are with our boyfriends, so perhaps I should mention that you’re single to our classmates…”

“Don’t you dare!” he hissed, and just like that, the air lightened around Jade and he was able to smile sincerely again. “I have no desire to be with _anyone_!”

“Oh, hello Idia.” He chuckled as Azul spun around, looking terrified, like someone from a human sitcom would in a string of misunderstandings and lack of communication. No, no one would even slightly believe that Azul wasn’t smitten. “Ah, my mistake. It must have been a trick of the light.”

“ _ Jade… _ !”

\---

Deep within the Ignihyde dorm, locked in his room and playing on his phone as an empty energy drink can lay beside him, Idia sneezed out of nowhere.

“Big brother, are you becoming ill?”

“N-No Ortho, I’m fine… Dust maybe…?”

Ortho didn’t look convinced but he nodded. “I shall dust and sweep next time you’re out then.” He tilted his head to one side. “Isn’t there a myth that a person will sneeze if someone is talking about them? Maybe someone is talking kindly of you, big brother!”

The thought made Idia’s heart pound. Kind? About him? “N-Nonsense! Who would even do that?”

“Hmm… Azul Ashengrotto is fond of you!” Azul… Talking about  _ him _ ?  _ Kindly _ ? “Big brother! You’re all red! Are you feverish?”

Little did Idia know, but back in the cafeteria, Azul let out a sneeze of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how much I LOVE Jade/Riddle and Rook/Floyd, I always feel bad about separating Floyd and Jade... So this will explore how I want that to go down~


End file.
